This Moment? We own it
by K.T.Rose
Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots of what I think Dom would be like, like a father! Please review! I will take any ideas anybody has to offer.
1. Bella, for beauty

**I don't own the fast and furious movies, though I do own Bella and the Idea. This is just going to be a bunch of one shots based on Bella's life being a Toretto. What I think Dom would be like, like a father. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Any ideas you might have, I will also appreciate!**

* * *

Dom paced the hospital room, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He'd been in this waiting room for hours, waiting to see if Letty was going to be alright. He was more scared now than when Letty had first told him that he was going to be a father. It'd scared the hell out of him. But she reassured him it was going to be alright.

"Dom!" Mia said as she came out of the room, a bright expression on her face. She stopped in front of him, and wrapped her arms around him. "Letty?" He asked gruffly. All he was worried about was her. He'd lost her once, he wasn't going to lose her again. "Fine. Fine, they're both fine. Your two beautiful girls. They're okay!" She smiled up at him. His knees about hit the floor, to thank God that they were okay.

He felt Brian come up behind him and squeeze his shoulder. "Go in there man, go see Letty." He said as he shoved him toward the door. Dom threw a smile over his shoulder, then pushed the door open into the quiet room that wasn't so quiet an hour ago. They'd kicked him out when he'd yelled at the doctor to something about the pain that Letty was going through. Apparently, he could be very scary. He smiled as Letty's brown eyes connected with his.

"Come and see her," She whispered, and Dom followed the sound of her voice to the side of her bed. Bending over and kissing her head, he sat down on the edge of the bed. The pink bundle she had in her arms was moving slightly and making mewing sounds. "Hold her," Letty said, holding the baby out. Dom was scared. He was scared he might hurt her, or break her. "It's okay, just make sure to support her head," Letty said with a weak laugh as she put the baby in his strong arms.

He looked down into the bundle and saw the dark brown eyes, and the puff of black hair on her head. It hit him like a blow then. He loved this little girl, and would do anything for her. She already had him around her small little finger. "Have you decided on a name?" He asked Letty without looking up from the baby. "No," She replied. Dom smiled. "Bella. For beauty."


	2. Dream of fast Cars

**No, I don't Own Fast and furious or any of its stars. I do own Bella and the Idea though. What'd you think about this one-shot. I tried to get what it would be like every day life for them. Next one might be how she got her teddy!**

* * *

Dom was under the hood of his dodge in the garage when he heard her tiny footsteps."Daddy!" She called out in a sing-song voice. He turned his head just enough to see her come running into the garage, her long black curls unbound and flying behind her, her brown eyes bright with laughter. "What, Bell?" He asked with a smile as he turned his attention back to the wrench in his hand.

"Are you old? 'Cause uncle Brian said you were." She put her hand's on her little hips, and cocked her head to the side. "What'd you tell uncle Brian?" He asked putting on a mad face just for her. "I told him, 'No, Uncle Brian. Your old.'" Dom wiped his greasy hands on his red rag. "That's my girl," Dom said as he picked her up and threw her in the air.

She laughed, and when she came back down, she held on tight around his neck. "I love you, daddy." She giggled, and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Bell." He kissed her cheek. "Now, why don't we go get some dinner, huh?" He asked, carrying her out of the garage, and out to where Brian was standing at the grill, and Mia and Letty were bringing side's out to the table. "Why don't you go help Mommy?" Dom said, setting her down on the ground and watching her run to help carry the buns out.

He turned to Brian. "You calling me old?" He asked with a smile on his face. Brian shook his head innocently. "I didn't do no such thing," He replied, trying to keep a straight face through his bluff. Dom could see right through it. He laughed. "Keep talking, Blondie." Dom said as he took his seat at the head of the table, and pulled Bella into his lap.

Once the food had been sat on the table, Letty took a seat on his right, and Bella on his left. "Brian, bless our table." He said closing his eyes and grabbing Bella and Letty's hands.

**~This moment? We own it.~**

Later that night he layed her down in her pink bed and covered her up. She was half asleep, and as she drifted off, clutching her teddy bear, that she had dubbed Mikey. "I love you daddy," She murmured as she drifted off to sleep. Dom looked down at her as her eyes closed. "Dream of fast cars." He murmured as kissed her forehead. "I'll love you forever, Bell." He murmured as he closed her door.


	3. I'll call him Mikey!

**I do not own the fast and furious movies, though I do own Bella and the idea. I know this one is short, but I promise I'll make the next one longer! Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**

* * *

"Oh, Daddy look!" Bella said as she held onto Dom's hand and pointed to the clown on the stilts. Dom smiled. It was Bella's first time at the fair, and he was enjoying it as much as she was. He made sure to have a good hold on her, he couldn't risk losing her in the crowd. "Daddy!" She said, her eyes wide with amazement.

His eyes followed her's to the big purple teddy bear hanging up at a game booth. The game was a shooting game. She dragged him over to the game, and pointed while jumping up and down. "Win it for me, Daddy?" She begged, making a puppy dog face. He couldn't deny her then. "Okay, Bell. The big purple one?" He asked, nodding to the purple one.

She nodded. He looked at the guy who ran the game booth, and gestured towards the big bear. "You have to shoot at least ten moving target to win that one," He said in a bored voice. Dom nodded. This wouldn't be hard, he knew how to handle a gun. He payed the guy, then picked up the gun. Without blinking, he shot five within seconds and waited for the next. "Yay!" He heard Bella shouting and clapping behind him.

He didn't need a cheer team, he one standing behind him that was better than anything. He shot the next five and set the gun down. "The bear?" He asked the booth runner with the shocked expression, and once it was in his grasp, he handed it back to Bella. "Here ya go, Bell. Now, give me some love," Dom said as he sat down on his hunches and gestured towards his cheek, which she quickly kissed.

"I love you, Daddy." Bella said with a wide smile as Dom swung her up into his arms. "Lets go home and show your mom." He said as he swung her up onto his shoulders and made his way through the crowd. "I'll call him Mikey!"


	4. Just like a Torretto

**Thanks to Ersy, for the Idea of the cousin. The idea of the race was mine. And no, I don't own the fast and furious, though I do own Maria, Bella, and the idea. Reviews are welcome and appreciated! A big thanks to my reviewers for giving me such good reviews! what did you think about this chapter?**

* * *

I sat the make-shift table in the backyard, eating into one of the burgers my dad made. My cousin, and best friend, Maria, sat on my right. She was Brian and Mia's daughter. We both had long, black hair, and brown eyes. We looked like we could be sisters. She was only a year younger than me, and loved street racing as much as I did. We each took turns racing, one standing the crowd, watching for cops, phones open to call the other's blue tooth in case of trouble. And tonight was my turn.

One thing, though? Our parents had forbidden street racing. They didn't know we did this, and if they did, we'd be in some deep trouble. "What are you two doing tonight, it being Saturday?" Dad asked me. I looked over at Maria, who gave a slight shrug. "Going to go see a movie, then back home." I said as I wiped the ketchup off of my chin with a napkin. Dad nodded, and went back to eating, though I could see mom giving me a suspicious look from across the table. She could always see right through my lies, while dad usually bought them.

Later that night, we went to see a movie just as we promised, and we got back home around ten, almost everyone was asleep. The race started in a half hour, and we needed to be out of the house in at least ten. Racing up the stairs quietly and avoiding the creaks in the steps I knew would give me away, I quickly changed. I changed into tight black jeans, a white tank-top, boots, and had my long dark hair pulled into a hair tie.

Quietly running back down the stairs, I met Maria back downstairs. I swung the keys to my cherry red charger my dad had supped up for me, and smiled at Maria as she dropped down into the seat of her skyline. Maria followed me out of our neighbor hood, and into a section of road that was blocked off for the race. Maria pulled up to the sideline, while I pulled up to the starting line. I jumped out of the car and payed the fee of 2500.

I clicked on the blue tooth, and called Maria. "We good?" I asked as I hopped behind the wheel of the charger. "We're good," She replied as I revved the engine for the person running the race. "Uh...Bella? We have a problem..." She trailed off, sounding scared. "What? 5-0?" I asked as I threw the charger into gear as man running the race said 'go.' I quickly took up second place, and kept it. "No, worse. Our _dads_ worse. We're so dead," She muttered. I groaned and looked back into my review, keeping track of the idiot behind me that kept wanting to take off my bumper.

"Well, just keep out of sight, they might not notice you." I said, trying to keep her calm, though I knew it was no use. We _were_ dead. "Bella, we got a bigger problem. They _joined _the race. Their coming up on you, fast." I looked in the review, and sure enough, where the idiot was, was now a black dodge charger. "Hell!" I yelled, smacking the wheel. I looked into the review to catch my dad's eyes, then Uncle Brian's. Yeah, I was totally dead.

I noticed the sharp turn, and the wall just beyond that turn. I pressed on the brake pedal. I had to come down a little from the speed of 102_ mph_, to make the turn. But when, I pressed the break, nothing happened. I threw a panicked look into the review. I couldn't stop, and I couldn't turn. Either way, I was wrecking a car going 102 _mph_ into a wall. I jerked the wheel hard to the right.

Dom stared at cherry red charger in front of him, and waited for Bella to stop the car. She had to slow the car in order to make that turn. But, she wasn't slowing, and wasn't turning. "Why isn't she stopping?" Dom yelled as he watched in horror as the car jerked to the right and wrecked into the wall. He hit the brake, and came to a stop mere feet from the charger. He jumped out of his car and ran over to Bell's. He jerked open the car door to see Bell laying against the steering wheel, her face turned toward him, blood dripping out of her hairline, her right arm twisted at an ugly angle.

He felt for a pulse, and gave a harsh laugh when he got the pulse, strong and hard. Just like a Torretto. "Daddy?" She murmured, opening her eyes. "Yeah, Bell. I'm here." He said in a voice filled with relief as he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to his charger. "I love you," he heard her murmur. "Suck up." He said, then layed her in the backseat. "I love you too."


	5. With Dom as her father

**I don't own the fast and furious movies, though I do own Bella and the Idea! I know this one is short, but the next one will be longer! I figured Letty should have a back story too. What do you think? Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Thanks to my reviewers to leaving such great reviews! You guys rock!**

* * *

Letty stood watching from the door jamb as Dom layed their daughter down to bed. He gently covered her up, then pressed his lips to her head. And, as was his ritual, he murmured, "Dream of fast cars." Letty then made her entrance, her bare feet padding silently on the floor. She sat on the other side of Dom, and reached down and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Mommy?" She murmured, and slightly opened her eyes. Letty smiled. "Yes, its me, babe. I love you." She tucked the child in tighter, and reached over and turned off the night-light. Dom and Letty made their way out of the room, and quietly closed her door. Letty looked up at Dom, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She tucked her head under his chin, and gave a smile.

Though she didn't have any memory going back past the six years she'd been with Dom, she knew she loved him and loved their crew with all their heart. "She's going to be fine, Letty. She's going to turn out great." Dom murmured into her ear. When Letty had found out she was pregnant, she got more worried than Dom. She was scared. Scared that she wouldn't be a good mother. Scared that because she didn't have any memory, she wouldn't be able to raise her.

But Dom told her their baby was going to be okay, and that she was going to be a great mother. Because she was going to love her. Letty glanced at the bedroom her little baby slept in peacefully and safe. She knew that Bella was going to be fine, okay. With Dom as her father.


End file.
